Shadowed Moon
by argetangel
Summary: In a spin-off from Dark Moon, Kyoko and Ren are to act alongside each other as love interests - with Lori not too subtly playing matchmaker. If Mio can fall for Katsuki, why not Kyoko for Ren?
1. Start the Game

**1. Start the Game**

_Shadowed Moon: a side story to Dark Moon_

_**Synopsis:**__ Hongo Mio (Mogami Kyoko) is a girl who holds an inferiority complex towards her beautiful and intelligent sister, resulting in a very isolated childhood. Ever since a severe injury left a terrible scar on her face, Mio's introverted personality became even more extreme. At the age of 16, her gloomy and bitter outlook on life has utterly taken over her life, leaving a girl who is full of hate and does not know happiness. But when high school teacher Katsuki (Tsuruga Ren) enters her life, will he be the one to thaw her heart and teach her happiness… and love?_

-

"So, what do you think?" Director Ogata asked anxiously, eyes filled with nervous hope. He had just handed Ren and Kyoko their scripts, detailing the new plot in the Tsukigomori spin-off.

Ren was the first to look up, his expression contemplative. "I think it'll be interesting, since the plot is entirely different, but the characters remain the same." He chuckled, "Especially since this has never been done before, so it's sure to garner plenty of viewers' interest."

Ogata's face broke into a relaxed smile. Half the battle was won. "What about you, Mogami-san? What do you think?"

"I think it'll be interesting as well," Kyoko flashed a bright smile at the director, "but why are we doing this?"

"Oh… that's because the characters of Katsuki and Mio, which the two of you portrayed, were the ones that struck a chord the most with the audience. I have to agree; both your acting skills in Dark Moon were truly superb." Ogata paused for breath, then continued. "Mind you, this is just an experiment, but I'd really like to see the onscreen chemistry between the two of you, with characters that the viewers are already familiar with."

Kyoko was out of her seat in an instant, grabbing the willowy director's hand in euphoria. "Oh, thank you, thank you! I promise I'll do my best, Director Ogata!"

Ogata could only offer a weak smile in reply to Kyoko's obvious overenthusiasm. He clasped both Kyoko and Ren's hands in his own slender ones, declaring, "Let's make this a success!" It was oddly reminiscent of the first time they agreed to work on Dark Moon, and he hoped that it would turn out to be equally successful.

Director Ogata watched the backs of the two lead actors exit the room, and sank into his chair with a heavy sigh of relief. At least his flimsy excuse had held up in the face of their questions. After all, he couldn't have possibly told them the truth:

_Actually, it's because President Takarada insisted that I cast the two of you as the main love interests, and I didn't want to be out of a job, which would have been what happened, had I refused._

That would have gone over like a lead balloon. But he wondered, what did Takarada Lori have up his sleeve now?

-

Takarada Lori sat in his obnoxiously large office, garbed in rich silks and resplendent jewels. Today's theme was Arabian kingdom, and he, of course, was the Arab King. He was staring hard at the list of choices displayed on the large 108-inch LCD screen. Scrolling down, he finally found a satisfactory option. The tiny highlighted bar moved down before stopping. Lori pressed the console button twice, selecting and confirming his choice.

Aim: Steady relationship

Role: Matchmaker

Lori settled himself comfortably in the plush couch, gaming console fitting snugly in the palms of his hands. He had never lost once in his favourite love simulation game, and he didn't intend to this time.

The game had started.

---

**AN**: Right. So. My first Skip Beat! fic. Recently fell in love with the manga and anime, and was inspired! I lose inspiration easily, though, so let's hope I see this fic through. R&R! :D

---


	2. The Pawns Move

**2. The Pawns Move**

_"I am Nishikado Katsuki, and I will be your form teacher for the rest of the year. I hope to work well with you."_

_Mio glared coldly at the tall teacher, already hating him for the friendly smile he flashed at the class. Did he really think just smiling would place him in her good books? Though, ex__pectedly, his charismatic demeanor had already endeared him to the rest of the class, undoubtedly earning him more than a few fangirls. His chiseled face didn't hurt, either. Her classmates were such naïve and shallow idiots. Mio herself knew better than to be tricked by the overabundance of charm he displayed; after all, if anyone were to know just how sinister the human nature could be, it would be her. There was no such thing as a purely good person. Everyone had a dark side, an ulterior motive. The nicer a person seemed to be, the more double-faced they were in reality._

_The scar that mapped the left side of her face was proof of that very fact._

-

_Katsuki had instantly picked up on the distinct glower and loathing vibes Hongo Mio had shot him in class. It was hard not to, when that dark aura was fairly palpable, so much so that some of her classmates were staring at her in alarm, slowly inching their chairs away to give her a wide berth._

_He observed her from the corner of his eye as he took attendance; making a mental note to keep an eye on her as her hand lifted almost sullenly in response to her name. Dark hair was tucked behind her ears, displaying the grotesque scar that spanned almost the entire left side of her face. Strange, that a girl would be so open about such an obvious facial blemish. Mio's lips were pressed thinly together, eyes shooting poisonous glares he was pretty sure were directed at him._

_Katsuki was no pushover, and a student's inexplicable hatred did not intimidate him. His easy smile remained on his lips, as he completed attendance marking and started on his first lesson._

_Though, admittedly, she troubled him a little._

_-_

_Apparently, Hongo-kun's notoriety extended beyond her classroom, spilling into the boundaries of the staff office and teachers' lounge._

_Hideki Kato, 1-C's homeroom teacher, patted Katsuki's arm sympathetically, upon seeing him pore over the student identification photos of his new students. "I expect you've already… met Hongo-kun?"_

_He gave a wordless nod, still busy trying to match faces to names and committing them all to memory._

_His silence was taken as a disturbed reaction to meeting Hongo-kun, for Hideki-sensei had replied delicately, "If I were you, I'd just leave her alone. Trust me; it's best to not understand how the mind of that one works."_

_Katsuki had glanced up then, smiling genuinely at the well-meaning man. "I plan on treating all my students equally."_

_Hideki-sensei had smiled bemusedly then, with the air of one who knew he had to let another experience failure to learn._

"_Good luck, Nishikado-sensei."_

_Katsuki's eyebrow quirked, eyes shining contemplatively._

_Hongo Mio, eh?_

_- _

"Okay, cut and wrap!" Director Ogata cued the end of the scene, normally soft voice authorative and approving. He approached Ren and Kyoko, grinning, "As expected, no NGs from the two of you. You really are pros!"

Kyoko snapped out of her dark mood, having learnt how to do so during the filming of Dark Moon and Box R. She beamed, delighted with the lavish praise from Director Ogata, whom she highly respected. Ren merely smiled and inclined his head gracefully.

To the rest of the cast and production staff, he shouted, "Okay, we're done for today. Good job, everyone! I'll see you back tomorrow, we'll be filming from 11 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon."

He turned back to the costars, smiling softly. "Good job today. Hopefully tomorrow's scenes will be equally successful." Both Ren and Kyoko smiled at that, and bid the director a friendly goodbye.

Director Ogata thoughtfully watched the staff clear the backdrop and props. Maybe whatever President Takarada intended wasn't as bad as he had thought. But one could never tell when it concerned the eccentric President.

-

"Yes, today's filming was a minor scene and very short, given the expertise with which they acted – as expected, they made no errors."

"Did they leave together? When is the next scheduled shooting?"

"Yes, they left together. I overheard Yashiro-san saying that they were going to give Kyoko-san a lift back to LME. The next filming is scheduled for tomorrow, from 11 to 3… Will you be coming to observe?"

"No, but keep me updated. Remember, Ogata, give small breaks in between, and ensure that the two of them spend time together."

"… I understand."

Ringmaster Takarada Lori rested the telephone receiver in its cradle, before caressing the lion that was sprawled lazily on the rest of the sofa. The lion growled sleepily, but made no move to attack. Such was the hypnotic power of the circus ringmaster.

Lori picked up the gaming console, returning his undivided attention to the television screen. An auburn-haired girl stared shyly at a tall, dark-haired man.

An option list popped up: Friends or More than Friends?

More than Friends.

Lori smiled smugly, even as he watched the girl simulation blush as her hand accidentally brushed the man's.

It may have been one baby step, but everything was going according to plan.

-

**AN: Really slow, I know, and I suppose I was kind of on an unofficial hiatus. But inspiration struck, so unsuspecting!Ren and Kyoko are back, together with manipulative!Lori. As you can tell, I don't really have a specific plot in mind, so ideas are always welcome :D**


End file.
